Carb Knight, who is he?
by carrball
Summary: the story of how Carb became who he is.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello guys, this is how carb became who he is. Oh Cody, on chapter 7 of Rising, you were right. I did rush a bit but guess what; I'M NOT GOING TO DO CHAPTER 8! AND IT'S YOUR FAULT! I'm just joking.( tell me if ANY of you believed that and don't lie.)**_

Carb is a 14-year-old black wolf who had a…_interesting_ life. And I'm going to tell you some things that will be sad and a little crazy so, let get started. I'm just going to time jump through different periods of his life.

_5 yrs old._

"Carb, honey. It's time for school." A voice said.

"Ok mom." Carb said.

At this point, Carb is a little wolf pup who is sweet and playful but is a little shy. As the little wolf came downstairs he heard his mother singing a tune. He went into the kitchen and sat at his seat smiling. He liked hearing his mom sing. It made him happy.

"Good morning sweetie, how are you?" Aelita his mother said.

"I'm fine, thank you." Carb said.

Aelita knight is a grey wolf with blue eyes. She wears a yellow t-shirt with blue jeans. She turns away and walks towards carb with a plate full of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and a cup of orange juice. At that moment, her husband, John walked in and kissed his wife on the cheek and pat/rub Carb's head, making him giggle then grabbed a cup of coffee.

John knight is a black dog with red eyes. He wears a blue shirt and black pants. He has a job at the Rainbow corp. and is at the top of the job. Well almost there, he keeps getting put into second place by a cat name Nicole Watterson.

"Good morning everyone." John said.

"Good morning dad." Carb said as he began to eat his pancakes.

Aelita just kissed him back and smiled. John looked at his watch and saw that it was time for him to leave.

"I got to go, bye guys." He said as he grabbed his suitcase and walked out the door.

"Carb, when your done eating, go upstairs and get dressed ok?" Carb's mother asked.

"Ok." He replied.

When he finished eating, he ran upstairs to get dressed. He came downstairs wearing a black shirt and blue pants with red shoes.

"I'm ready" he shouted.

Aelita grabbed her purse and Carb's hand then walked out the door. It was Carb's first day of school so he was both scared and excited. Carb got in the back seat and put on his seat-belt. Aelita sat in the driver's seat (obviously) and looked back at carb.

"Are you ready for your first day?" she asked.

Carb nodded his head yes. His mother started up the car and drove to school. It was a fifth teen minute drive but it was all carb needed to think about school. When they pulled up in the parking lot, Carb's mom had to shake him a bit to wake him up.

They walked in together and headed straight to the principal's office. The secretary said to wait for a staff member to show them were to go. During the entire wait, carb was clinging on his mom's arm due to his shyness. After twenty minutes a woman came in and called for the knight family. The duo got up and followed the woman to a classroom. The woman knocked on the door and was welcomed by the teacher.

"Come in." the teacher said.

The staff woman backed up to let carb and his mother in. when they entered the room, all the kids looked at them. Carb was hiding behind his mother's leg.

"Ok class, today we have a new student." The teacher said

Carb poked his head out a little then walked out slowly. He really didn't feel like leaving his mother side but he had to.

"What's your name sweetie?" The teacher asked.

"My name is Carb." He said.

"Well my name is Miss Smith." The teacher introduced herself.

"Well, just go sit down next to Johnny. Um Johnny, can you stand up please?" Miss Smith said.

A little lion stood up and carb walked to his seat and did his work as quiet as possible. His mother already waved goodbye and went home.

Thirty minutes later, the bell rang and it was time for lunch.

As the kids got up and grabbed their things went to the lunchroom. Since it was Carb's first day, he didn't know where the lunch room was. He stood in the hallway completely motionless.

_**Ok, I'm going to end it here. So, tell me what you think. Should I continue or stop.**_

**(**_**P.S, who knows where the name Aelita came from.**_**)**

* * *

I do not own TAWoG or any of the characters.

I own Carb, John, Aelita, and Miss Smith.


	2. sorry

_**Guys, this is not a chapter, I have gotten sick again. I don't know how or why but in the fall/winter I always get sick easily. Sorry for the inconvience but my body hates me so later.**_

_**Also, for the gamers here, on my profile, at the bottom there is a "vids of the day" section with two vids that I think you would enjoy. I change the vids everyday at 5:30. Bye**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well, where we last left off, Carb was in the hallway standing still. Oh, I'm going to fuse chapters one and two together. Enjoy! Also, i'm not OFFICALLY back but mom said i could make one last post. later**_

Carb was standing there. Not moving at all. He was scared. (What little boy wouldn't be scared?) He didn't know where to go or where he was. A few minutes later, he felt something on his shoulder. It was a paw. He turned around to see a lion his age. It was Johnny, from the classroom.

"Come on, follow me." He said.

Carb decided to follow him. He wasn't that scared of him. So carb started to calm down when he was with him. The two walked in together. They got their lunch and ate together. Carb and Johnny were good friends and did everything together.

* * *

Chapter 2

_7-yrs-old_

Carb had gotten out of his shy period and was more cheerful than ever. it was a Saturday morning and the sun light beamed into his room. Carb had gotten taller in the past two years. He went downstairs to get some cereal and milk. He sat down on the couch and watched some cartoons.

Aelita came downstairs and went to the kitchen to make her something to eat. She made herself an omelet and was heading back upstairs.

"Hey mom, can Johnny come over today?" carb asked.

"Sure, what time?" she replied.

"2:00." Said carb.

Aelita looked towards the clock on the wall. It was 10:30am. She still had time to go to the store and get something for Carb's big day. Carb's father was going to teach carb parkour and his mother was going to get some safety equipment. She didn't want him to get hurt. So at 5:00, the family will go to the park and start the lesson. Aelita was worried for Carb's well-being. So she will be there to make sure that he won't get hurt.

AELITA'S P.O.V

I went upstairs to eat my breakfast so I can get ready to leave. As I walked in my room I saw john still sleeping on the bed. He had a week off from work so he could relax and spend time with us. He was so tired when he came home that day. I went over to him to wake him up.

"Wake up John. Come on its Saturday." I said sweetly.

He started groaning; obviously he wanted to sleep more. When he sat up, I noticed that he had bags under his eyes.

"_How hard was he working_?" I thought.

"What time is it?" john asked.

"Its 10:40 but you hav..." is what I managed to say before he went back to sleep.

I'll wake him up when I get back but now, I got to go. I closed the door and started to change. I came out wearing a red shirt and some normal pants. I went downstairs, gave carb a kiss on his head. As I went for the door, carb called me.

"Mom, where are you going?" he asked.

"To the store hon, I won't be long. I love you." I said

"I love you too. Bye mom." Carb replied.

I got in the car and started it up. I put my seat-belt on and drove down the street. I played the radio and listened to music. But it was soon interrupted by an important news broadcast.

"Attention, everyone be on full alert. The fingered-print bandit has broken out from prison and is on the loose. Be careful." The anchorman said before returning the music.

I got to hurry and tell john to wait to train carb parkour. I pulled up to the store and ran through the store to look for safety stuff. When I got everything I needed, I hurried to the checkout. After paying I speed-walked to the car and heard some crying. I turned around and saw a blue and pink cat hugging.

"I'm so glad I found you." The blue cat said. (**remind you of anything?**)

That sight warmed my heart. A tear even went down my cheek. I got in my car and began to drive home. I pulled up at a red stop light. I was wondering if carb was bugging his father when I heard tires screeching. I looked to my left and saw the finger-printed man in a stolen car being chased by cops. They were heading straight towards me. There was nothing I could do. I was boxed in so I couldn't drive. There was a car to my right so I couldn't exit that way and the left door is where the cars are coming from. All I could do is wait for it.

"_John, Carb, I love yo-_" I thought before the impact. Everything faded to black.

MEANWHILE:

Carb was still watching T.V when John came downstairs. John went to the kitchen and got a cup of coffee and went to talk to carb.

"Hey, where's your mom?" he said

"She went the store." He said.

At that moment, the T.V was cut to an important news broadcast.

There has been a major collision downtown when a criminal being chased by cops collided with a car with a female wolf. After checking her ID; police identified her as Aelita knight."

When john heard her name, he dropped his cup of coffee. (**Picture it in slow motion.**) Carb began to tear up and cried softly in his arms. John walked to him and wrapped his arm around him and began to cry with him.

_**So, how is this chapter? Was it good or bad? Let me know how you feel.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, I know you guys heard the news about me. Well I'm better now because I now realize that I have friends here who would miss me. Anyways I'm still hurt so I won't post too much.**_

_7-yrs old_

Ever since the day Aelita died; no one was the same. The house was quiet and boring. John lost his job and has never left his room. Carb has gotten into trouble at school. Their lives have been harsh without her. Carb has learned to cook from a friend and now makes lunch and dinner for john. John hasn't even spoken in two months.

Carb now has cut fur from fights and has depression. Johnny has been a good friend two him and tries to cheer him up when he needs to. Carb often sneaks into john's bedroom to sleep beside him. It helps him sleep at night when he's sad. They both miss her so much.

_Carb's P.O.V:_

"_Man; I don't want to go to school. There's no point in it_." I thought.

I woke up in my bed. It was Wednesday and I want to stay. But I know that as much as I want to stay; I can't because I know I have to. I hate school. My eyes were still trying to close so I rubbed them. I got out of my bed and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw how I looked. My fur was matted up flat. I took a sniff of myself and decided to take a shower.

_**20 minutes later.**_

I got out of the shower and brushed my fur. Then I went to my room so I could get dressed for school. As I looked through my dresser drawers to find my clothes, I felt something cold touch my back. I turned around and saw nothing.

"_Just a breeze_" I thought

I went downstairs and inside the kitchen so I could get some breakfast for me and dad. I got some cereal and made pancakes for dad. I went to his room and opened the door. As always, he's lying down on his bed. I put the plate on the table next to his bed.

"Good morning dad." I said

He groan in his bed but didn't move.

"Love you. See you when I get home." I said before leaving his room.

I went back downstairs so I could finally eat my cereal. After eating I put my bowl in the sink. I grabbed my pack and went out the door. I take the bus to school but I wanted to walk to the school. I don't feel like talking to anyone so I just walked. I entered the building and went to my class and laid my head down.

"Okay class, today we have two new students." My teacher said.

A green ferret walked in and behind him was an albino wolf. They both stood in the front of the class. The ferret walked up and introduced himself.

"My name is Rory Kemp." He said.

"Why are you green?" a student said.

"That's not important now. You can sit down next to Carb." The teacher said.

I shot my head up in disbelief but he began to walk my way. He sat down next to me and said hello. I continued putting my head down.

Now the wolf introduced herself. Her name is Ruby Norman. The teacher told her to sit next to Johnny. The seat she was assigned to was behind me. She grunted as she sat down. I think she hates school as much as me, maybe more.

After thirty minutes passed the bell rang so it was time for lunch. I grabbed my stuff and went to the door.

"Carb?" the teacher called me.

"Can you take these two to the lunchroom?"

I nodded yes and the two followed. On the way there I could smell the sloppy Joes. Once we entered the lunch room I told the new kids were the line was and sat down. I wasn't hungry so all I did was sat down. A few minutes later the ferret came back and sat next to me.

"So, Carb right?" he asked.

I nodded yes and my mouth started to water to the scent of the meat. Maybe I was a little hungry. I must to have been staring because he gave me a look.

"Take it. I don't like sloppy Joes." He said.

"But it's your food." I said.

"Which means I could do whatever I want with It." he said

My stomach started to growl. I can't take the smell but I can't take it from the new kid. But he did offer to give it to me. He even took off some of the stuff he wanted for me. I think I started drooling. I picked up the sloppy Joe and ate it in four bites.

"Is that better?" he said.

"Thanks." I said

The rest of the day was pretty dull. Soon the final bell rang and I went outside. As soon as I walked out the door, I got punched in the face. It was the school's jerk. A stupid crocodile named nick.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said

"Home, where do you think? Look about you just back up and take a breath mint" I said

The crocodile got mad and swung but I didn't feel contact. I looked up and saw the other new kid holding his wrist. I believe her name was Ruby.

"You should pick on someone your own size." She said and threw him over her shoulder.

He landed on his back but stayed down. Ruby held out a hand which I accepted. She pulled me up.

"Kid; don't pick a fight, you know you can't win." She said and walked away.

"Thanks I guess." I said

She put up the peace sign behind her back and continued walking. I picked my pack off the ground and walked home. Once home I went to the kitchen and made a sandwich for dad. I gave him the sandwich and took his breakfast plate in the kitchen sink.

I sat down and started to watch T.V. after a few hours I looked at the time and saw that it was 6:00. I turned off the T.V and made some macaroni and cheese. After making dinner I gave a plate to dad and ate some myself. After eating I took another shower and went to bed.

_**So there you have it, another chapter. Hoped you liked it.**_

Ruby Norman belongs to zombiefear101

Rory Kemp belongs to The Delhision.

Carb Knight belongs to carrball (me)


	5. sleepless night

_**So, a lot of people like this so I will try to post every other day.**_

The next day:

"Carb, get up!" a man shouted.

I got up and immediately grabbed my pocket knife on my dresser. I opened my door and saw dad. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing thing.

"Put the knife down." Dad said.

I dropped the knife on the floor and hugged him. It's been two months of seeing him do nothing and now he's here.

"Dad…" I didn't know what to say.

"Carb, I'm sorry for not being there for you." He said

"It's okay" I said. I started tearing up.

"Get dressed, you got school." He said walking downstairs.

_**BOOM!**_

I heard a gunshot. I ran downstairs and saw the fingerprint man with a gun. I looked to the right and saw my father on the ground, blood surrounding his body.

"No…" I said

The fingerprint man heard me and shot his gun again. I closed my eyes and felt nothing. After a few seconds I reopened them. I was back in my bed. It was a dream. My body was shaking from the scare still. I got up and got some milk then went back to bed.

_**I know that this is short. It's just a deleted scene. Bye guys.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Welcome to the next chapter, hope you like it**_

_The next morning:_

I barely got any sleep. I'm so tired. I decided to stay home. I got up and went to the bathroom to do my morning business and went downstairs. When I was in the living room I smelled some bacon. Wait bacon? Who's cooking? I went in the kitchen to find my father at the stove. He didn't see me but he knew of my presence.

"Good morning." He said

"No. this better not be a dream again." I said.

He gave me a confused look. It was kind of awkward seeing him up again. We both had a stare off. Neither of us blinked. I hate moments like this. He decided to break the silence.

"Are you okay" he said.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing." I said.

"About that; thanks for taking care of Me." he said looking away.

"You're my father, what am I supposed to do?"

"I know you are mad that I had you take care of yourself. I know you had a hard time" he said

"Is that all you can say? After what I been through?" I said

"I'm trying. I have neglected you and myself. I'm trying to make it up to you." He said

"And how are you going to do that?" I asked.

"By teaching you how to fight." He said walking over to me.

He led me outside into the backyard. I haven't been out here for a long time. I almost forgot about it. My dad told me about the time he learnt martial arts. I guess it's time I learnt some myself. He got into a fighting stance.

**(A/N. Cue the training montage music!)**

_Hall of fame by the scripts: (shortened)_

**You could be the greatest, you could be the best.**

He charged at me and I ran.

**You could be the king Kong, banging on your chest.**

_Two weeks later._

I charged at dad but he flipped me over his shoulder.

**You could beat the world, you could beat the war.**

**You can talk to god, go banging on his door.**

I got back up. He threw his fist at me but I caught it.

**You can throw your hands up, you could beat the clock.**

**You could move mountains, you could break rocks.**

_Two months later._

He ran at me but I stood my ground. He swung but I ducked and punched him in the gut.

**You could a master, don't wait for luck.**

He tried to leg sweep me but I jumped and flip in mid-air to land on him.

**Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself.**

**Standing in the hall of fame…**

**And the world's gonna know your name.**

He pushed me off of him and uppercut; I stepped to the left to avoid the blow.

'**Cause you burn with the brightest flame.**

**The world gonna know your name.**

**And you'll be on the walls in the hall of fame.**

He punched but I put my arms together to block it. I kicked but he grabbed my leg and threw me.

**You could run distance, you could run the mile.**

**You could straight through hell with a smile.**

I repositioned myself so I landed on my feet and got back in my fighting stance. Dad smiled.

**You could be the hero, you could get the gold.**

**You could break all the records they thought could never be broke.**

_4 months later._

Me and dad were fighting, each blocking move after move.

**Do it for your people, do it for your pride.**

**Never gonna know if you never even try.**

He threw a punch and I grabbed it then tripped him.

**Do it for your country, do it for your name.**

'**Cause there's gonna be a day…**

**When you're standing in the hall of fame…**

**And the world's gonna know your name.**

I placed a foot on top of him, claiming victory.

'**Cause you burn with the brightest flame.**

**The world's gonna know your name.**

_1 week later._

We were fighting again, he kicked me to the ground but I rolled backwards. I punched, he dodged, he threw an elbow, and I ducked under it and elbowed him in the back.

**And you'll be on the walls in the hall of fame.**

**Standing in the hall of fame…**

***end song"**

My dad was finish teaching me how to fight. I was now a black belt, but without the belt. Well at least I'm ready if someone tried to fight me. I look at the time and saw that it was 1:00. I put some clothes on and went out.

The sky was blue and not a cloud in sight. I had no idea where I wanted to go. I walked down the street taking in my surroundings. I just went where it felt right. Soon I entered a café and sat in a booth. I looked around inside and saw ruby sitting by herself. I got up and walked over to her. She looked up and saw me in disbelief.

"Hey, why are you by yourself?" I said.

"I just come here to think sometimes." She replied.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked.

"No I don't mind" she said.

I sat down next to her. We talked about each other for hours. We talked about how our day was, some funny things we saw and even the things we hate. I had fun; she seemed to be enjoying herself. It turns out we have a lot in common. Who knew? I looked out the window and saw how dark it was.

"Well; it was good to see you again but it's getting late." I said getting up.

"Okay."

"I'll walk you home if that's okay." I said.

"I'd like that." She said.

We walked out the café and started walking towards ruby's house. The night sky looked beautiful. The air smelled nice. I felt something wrap around my arm. I looked towards my right and saw ruby clinging to me. Not in a scared way but a friendly way.

"*clears throat* ruby?" I said.

"Oh, sorry." she said letting go of my arm.

"It's okay. I don't mind." I said being polite.

We continued our walk until we reach a mid-sized brick house. I assumed this was ruby's house. She walked to the door and knocked. An adult female wolf who I assume is her mother opened the door. She saw me and smiled.

"You're home. So how was your date?" her mother said

Hearing her say the word date made me blush. I just stood there and watched.

"I wasn't on a date!" ruby said annoyed.

"Then who is this?" her mother asked.

"Just a boy in my class, that's all." Ruby said trying to convince her mother.

"Okay; just get in sweetie. It's cold outside." She said.

Ruby went inside her home and I began to walk home myself. When I got home; I took a shower and went to bed. I think my life is getting better.

_**That's all guys. Review and tell me what you think. See yah next chapter.**_


End file.
